The closest art to which this invention pertains is probably that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,008 of Magida et al., assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. However, that device is a reed relay designed to have low electrical noise characteristics. The present invention, on the other hand, pertains to a solenoid operated relay. In such a relay, the electrical contacts are mechanically actuated by a solenoid. Such a construction is particularly desirable when multiple switching contacts are employed. In such circumstances it is important that the various contacts make and break in synchronism. It has been recognized that this result is difficult to attain when using relays. It will also be apparent that many difficulties are encountered when such a device is small enough to be plugged into a conventional DIP socket with external base dimensions approximating that of an integrated circuit--such as 0.770 inch long, 0.400 inch wide, and low enough not to interfere with densely packed circuit elements.